Naruto Namikaze: Sixth Hokage
by Animerunner
Summary: "Naruto you've been chosen as the Sixth Hokage!" said Tsuande. Naruto was in shock this news came so quick he didnt know what to say. Follow Narutos Journey of becoming Hokage ! NaruXSaku LEMON SCENES
1. Happy Birthday Naruto !

**Naruto Namikaze: Sixth Hokage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does !

A/N: Hello guys this is my first Fanfic, try not to bash on me if it has problems left and right. I would love some device! Please review and give me tips and tell me what to do to make the story better! Thank you now lets start the story off !

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful morning in the Village Hidden In The Leafs. Stores were just opening and you could hear kids getting ready to go to the academy to become ninjas.

But today was also a special day for a specific blonde nucklehead, It was October 10th. That nucklehead was sleeping peacefully until he heard a knocking at his door

"Ugh who would be knocking on my door this early?" Naruto said while getting up

Naruto got up and went to open the door because the knocking started to annoy him.

"I'm coming !" Naruto yelled

Naruto opens the door and is surprised to see a Pink haired Kunoichi on his door steps

"Hi Naruto, did you forget what day it is today ?" Sakura said curiously

"Um… No.. Why? Is it a special day I forgot ? Wait… Is it Tsunades birthday which I forget.. ?" Naruto said terrified not wanting to get hit through a wall

"No Naruto! You really are stupid are you?" the pink kunoichi said while being a bit annoyed

"Then stop wasting time and tell me because it seems like a very important day the way you made it seem like" said Naruto starting to get confused

"Naruto it's your Birthday! Did you really forget your own birthday?" Sakura said looking at Naruto

Naruto was just processing that into his small brain. It was his Birthday today, her must've been really stupid. He then started smiling and laughing. Sakura was a bit confused.

'Why is he laughing?' thought to herself

"Oh I just remembered that it is really my birthday today ! Haha sorry I must've have had more important things to worry about then my birthday I guess." Naruto said

"What could be more important then your birthday?" said Sakura a bit confused at the moment

"Well obviously becoming Hokage !" Naruto said while smiling

'What am I saying? What really is more important then my birthday is obviously Sakura ! She has been in my mind for so long!' Naruto thought to himself

"Oh Naruto.. Always talking about being Hokage and all that, I don't see you sitting in the Hokage mansion right now signing paperwork. " said laughing

Naruto laughed and then noticed Sakura had a bag with her the whole time, Sakura noticed Naruto eyeing the bag

"Oh this ?" Sakura said while lifting the bag up to show Naruto "It's your Birthday present." Sakura said while smiling. Sakura opened the bad took out something , It was a new outfit. It was better then all that Orange he used to wear. This outfit was Black ninja sandals and black leather combat ninja pants with a black long tee shirt with red flames and the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back. Then the most important part of the whole outfit was the cloak which was all black and had red flames on the bottom and saying Sixth Hokage on the back. Naruto was stunned but confused.

"Oh my god Sakura-Chan ! You shouldn't have but im confused … I'm not Hokage so why did you get me a cloak saying "Sixth Hokage"? " said Naruto

"Baka, everyone knows that you're gonna become the Sixth Hokage ! There isn't anyone better for that position expect Kakashi but you know his ways , he is too lazy." Sakura said while blushing

Naruto noticed Sakura turn a bit red

"Oh Thank you Sakura-Chan, It really means a lot. You just started my day out great. Thank You So Much, I Love You so much !" Said Naruto, noticing what just slipped out his mouth

'Did i really just say that? Did i really just ruin our friendship?' Naruto said to himself

Sakuras eyes grew wider, 'Did she just hear Naruto say what I think he said?" she thought

And they were just staring into each others eyes until they heard a knock at the door. Naruto was first move and open the door

"Hey whats up Shika? " Naruto said smiling still thinking about the incident about two seconds ago

"Naruto the Hokage has summoned you" Shikamaru said smiling

"Why? I don't feel like going on any missions on my birthday !" Naruto said pouting

Shikamaru was confused, 'Naruto always wanted to go missions no matter what. ' He thought to himself

"Its not about a mission, Its really big news, I think you will like it!" said Shikamaru smiling

**Thats the end for chapter 1 ! Please review ! I really need your opinions !**

**What do you think the BIG NEWS that Tsunade wants to tell Naruto ?**


	2. The Big News !

**The Big News!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does !**

**A/N: Hey guys ! I got 3 reviews so far but I literally published the first chapter yesterday so I don't expect many yet but Thank You to dbzgtfan2004, THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ, and ILuvYouHaters. I appreciate your feedbacks ! Now lets get on with the story **

XXXXXXX

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were walking to the Hokage tower because Tsunade summoned Naruto for some BIG NEWS.

'What might this big news be? It seems very important because Shika said I would like it. I hope I do' thought Naruto while not noticing Sakura looking at him

'Ugh I can't believe what Naruto said to me earlier… I always knew he had a Crush on me or just liked me but HE IS IN LOVE WITH ME FOR KAMI'S SAKE!' Sakura was in turmoil right now

Shikamaru was getting annoyed by this silence so he decided to break the silence

"So Sakura you seem like something is bothering you…" Shikamaru said looking at her and then at Naruto

"Haha what do you mean Shikamaru… Nothing Is bothering me.. hehe" Sakura said nervously laughing

"Sakura I can see it through your eyes… Did something happen between you and Naruto ?" once Shikamaru said that both Naruto and Sakura turned red

'Ah I see.. something did happen.. I should take this as a advantage.' Shikamaru thought to himself

Naruto decided to speak first " No nothing happened between Sakura and I.. nothing at all.." said Naruto looking away from Sakura with his head down low

"Are you sure Naruto ? I know you wouldn't lie to me. You would never … Would you ? "

"Of course not Shika, were really good friends I would never lie to you !" said Naruto still facing away from Sakura

"Then tell me the truth. Did something happen between you and Sakura?" Shikmaru said demanding for an answer

'I can't lie to him.. I have to tell him' thought Naruto

'Don't tell him Naruto.. Please… Don't tell him just not yet' Sakura hoping Naruto wouldn't say the truth

"I confessed my love to Sakura-chan !" Naruto said finally getting it out of his system

Both Shikamaru and Sakura were surprised .. Well mostly Shikamaru

"Naruto … You Love Sakura? What did she say ? " Shikamaru said looking at Sakura which was looking away embarrassed

"She never replied… All wee did was stare at each other until you came and knocking on the door." Naruto said

"I can't love you Naruto ! I just can't not with Sasuke always in my mind… I'm sorry Naruto.. Im so sorry! " Said Sakura running off , tears streaming down her face

Naruto was wide eyed now.. at this moment his heart was broken into millions of pieces. He couldn't handle the pain but he tried to not show it. He just smiled and said " Oh yeah Shika lets go to Tsunade Baa-Chan before we get thrown through a wall"

'Ugh im so stupid for bring this up.. I feel bad now ..' thought Shikamaru looking at Naruto smart enough to notice that his smile was fake and knew he was broken right now

"Alright Naruto lets go " both leaving to the Hokage Tower

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Sakura.. She was broken also

She knew she loved Naruto.. She knew she wanted to be with him but she couldn't .. she just couldn't not now !

"I'm so sorry Naruto ! I Love you so much, I wanna be with you but I still love Sasuke !" yelled Sakura while crying

XXXXXX

Naruto and Shikamaru just arrived to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was doing the same thing she does everyday… doing paperwork.

She heard a knock on the door

"Come in."

Naruto and Shikamaru walked. Right away Tsunade knew something was wrong with Naruto but decided to put that away until next time.

"Ah Naruto you have finally com. Thank you for bringing him hear Shikamaru, You can leave now " Tsunade said

"So Troublesome.. Anyways Naruto Good Luck .. I hope you make the right decision " Shikamaru said while leaving

Naruto was confused why would Shikamaru tell him Good Luck and to make the right decision

"Back to business Naruto.. I have news for you " Tsunade said

"One is im stepping down as Hokage finally because I'm getting too old for this job" Said Tsunade

"Next news is the council and I have made our choice of who will be the Sixth Hokage and we've come to decision and we propose , Will you Naruto Namikaze take the role as the Sixth Hokage and protect the village with your life? " Tsunade said smiling , finally he has reached his goal. Tsunade thought

At the moment Naruto was surprised, He finally reached his goal .. But he had different things in his mind at this moment.

XXXXXX

**Will Naruto accept the role of Sixth Hokage or will he decline it ? Find out in the Next Chapter " Yes or No ? "**

**Thats a wrap for todays Chapter , once again Thank you for your support I hope to make this story better day by day !**


	3. Yes or No ?

**Yes or No ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does **

**A/N : To confirm somethings up , This is AU , I might add up like the Kage summit also because I really want to get that in. Also, Naruto just turned 18 in this story . Thanks for XxAshisnxX and nico2883 for giving me ideas for the story.**

XXXXXXX

Naruto was shocked right now, he was just asked by Tsunade if he accepts being the Sixth Hokage. He couldn't believe what she was saying right now.

"Hello? umm hello, Naruto, You there ?" Tsunade said waving her hand in Narutos face

Finally realizing that he spaced out " Oh yea I'm here Tsunade Baa-Chan, anyways why me? Isn't Kakashi better off having this job better then me? I mean yes I want to become Hokage but I feel like I'm too young and immature.. " said Naruto

"Well obviously Naruto, You're too young for this job BAKA. If you accept being the Sixth Hokage, It wont happen until another five more years ! " said Tsunade

"WHAT? FIVE YEARS? Then why are you asking me now ? You still have time until you step down." Said Naruto confused and a bit angry

"Because I want you to leave the village to train to become a great Hokage and when you come back you'll be old enough and mature.. and i bet you'll be much more stronger !"

"Oh, I understand you Tsunade Baa-Chan, I'll take my leave tomorrow. " said Naruto

'Oh my god , he actually agreed to this? I was expecting him to at least argue me of this situation but I'm surprised.. but something seems off.. ' thought Tsunade

' I need to leave the Village , It will be for my own good and also Sakura Chans. I wouldn't be there to hurt her anymore.. She will eventually find a better guy then me or Sasuke will return.' thought Naruto upset

"Oh I'm surprised Naruto, already acting mature aren't we?

"I think it will be a good training for me, I want to protect the village and not lose anyone anymore ! " said Naruto

"Then I see you have accepted by proposal of being the Sixth Hokage ?

"Yes ! I Naruto Namikaze will protect and sacrifice the Village Hidden In the Leafs ! " Said Naruto looking up

" Then I Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure declare you Naruto Namikaze the Sixth Hokage in five years time. " Tsunade said smiling

Naruto has finally achieved his goal of becoming Hokage !

"Naruto I will send you on your training tomorrow, pack your belongings and whatever else you need , say your goodbyes to everyone. " Tsunade said

"Okay Tsunade Baa-Chan, Thank you for everything up until now. I will come back to take my seat as Hokage in five years !" Naruto said while leaving

'That Baka, I hope he just comes back safe unlike Jiraiya. I want those words to become true before I die .' she started crying , not because of sadness but because she was proud of her Gaki

XXXXXXX

Naruto was walking back to his house, he had many things in his mind right now.

'I should go see my friends before now so I don't have to see anyone tomorrow.' thought Naruto

He eventually went to everyones house and told him the news but only told them he was just going to train for five years but not the Hokage part

There was still a Pink haired Kunoichi he didn't tell the news to, He didn't know if he should tell her or not because of the situation they had earlier today. He didn't want to break her heart even more. So he decided he would just leave and hope Tsunade eventually explains it herself to Sakura.

XXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the noise of birds chirping and the sunlight that was beaming into his face.

Today was the day he would leave Konoha. He packed his belongings and he decided to wear what Sakura gave him as a present and a Jounin Vest except the clock and just packed it in with the rest of his belongings.

He left his house and started walking towards the gates. He finally reached the gates and noticed Tsunade was standing there to wave him goodbye.

"Hi Tsunade Baa-Chan, today is finally the day." Naruto said a bit upset but excited of the journey that awaits him.

" Oh finally you have arrived , I will miss you so much Naruto.. I can't not imagine this village without you and your pranks. You make everyone happy . " Tsunade said smiling and tears rolling down her cheeks

" You don't have to cry , I'll be back in Five years . Next thing you now I'm back and ready" Naruto said smiling

"I hope Naruto, Come back safe, that is what really matters."

"Don't worry Tsunade Baa-Chan " Naruto said pulling Tsunade into a hug and crying himself

Tsunade returned the hug knowing this will be the last hug she gave Naruto fro the next five years

"Naruto good luck on your journey .. We will all miss you so much !" Tsunade said waving to Naruto as he is leaving

Naruto got one last look at the village and he was off on his journey to become the best Hokage the village ever had

**That is a wrap on this chapter, I hope you guys liked it . I will be doing a Time Skip when Naruto returns to the village. Please review my chapters It will help a lot !**

**Next Chapter "Time-Skip, Naruto Returns !" **


	4. Time-Skip, Naruto Returns !

**Time-Skip, Naruto Returns !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does **

**A/N: Some people were asking me to go through Naruto's Journey and show how Sakura starts to show more of her feelings towards Naruto and start to regret what she did. But I already had the time skip planned and I'll for sure do flashbacks of his Naruto's journey etc.**

XXXXXXX

The village hidden in leaves wasn't as bright when Naruto was there but It still held it's Will of Fire and stood strong and tall. It's has been Five years since the Namikaze left for his training and still was to return.

A Blondie was returning to Konoha, he was near the gates. He entered the gates and didn't even have to check in with the guards because they exactly knew who he was.

His appearance changed lot, Naruto now had longer hair that reach that reached down to his spine, His face grew older, He got a lot taller now. His wardrobe was still the same as when he left but bigger size. He was finally wearing the clock Sakura gave him. His Haitai-ate ( Forehead Protecter ) was now wrapped around his arm ( think of Shikamaru's Haitai-ate but wrapped instead ).

Naruto was now walking through the streets of Konoha, going toward the Hokage tower.

'I wonder how my friends changed, who ended up with who? How they are doing… Especially Sakura-chan.. I hope she found another guy to love. So she didn't have suffer everyday. '

Tsunade is currently working on paperworks, already tired of all this and hopes Naruto could return soon and take her place. She heard a knock on the door

"Come in"

The door opens and it reveals the 23 year old Naruto, Tsunade just stares at him and about to tear up.

"Oh my god, Naruto you've finally returned from your training, By the way you look a lot different then last time I saw you. " Tsunade said smiling tears rolling down her cheeks, she finally sees her Gaki

"Oh hey Tsunade Baa-chan, How have you been ? and yes the training was a total success. Also, yea this new look just came by. hehe " Naruto said with is foxy grin smile

"That is good Naruto, I've been good. Now down to business. Are you ready to take your position as the Sixth Hokage ? "

" What do you think ? I've been dying to take my position as the Hokage since the day I left. I just need a couple days so I could settle down, meet with my friends and see how they're doing. " Naruto said

" Okay I'll give you a week until we announce your position as Hokage and reveal your heritage to the village." Tsunade said now looking serious

" Thank you, It's great to see the village again, I really missed it so much ! " Naruto said

" Naruto ! " Tsuande said a bit angry

"Yes ? Whats wrong ? "

"How could you just leave Sakura like that… You could've told her at least.. She was in a horrible state when she heard you left without saying anything to her ! " Tsunade said remembering back when she had to tell Sakura that Naruto left

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tsunade-sama, Where is Naruto ? I haven't seen him since last week.. " Sakura said_

_" What do you mean? I thought Naruto told you about his training for Five Years away from the village.. Thats weird I didn't know he didn't tell you.. " Tsunade said a bit suspicious _

_" WHAT? Naruto left the village fore Five Years and didn't even say goodbye ? " Sakura was shocked with this news, she felt pain in her heart.. and she most likely knew why he didn't say goodbye._

_"Yes he left, last week to train. Why wouldn't he tell you ? " Tsunade said a bit confused _

_"I think I know why.. Last week he told me he loved me and after that I broke down … I told him I can;t love him because Sasuke-kun is on my mind.. I said I was sorry and left running .. " Sakura said a bit upset_

_" Oh I see, He probably didn't want to hurt you even more then he already had.. So he decided that I would break the news to you.. I'm sorry Sakura but He won't be coming back for another Five Years." Tsunade said a bit upset_

_Sakura then broke down in tears, she was heart broken, What she did to Naruto was horrible.. She knew she loved him but never knew this would happen because of it. _

_Tsunade went next to Sakura and comforted her so she wouldn't cry. _

_"Sakura It will be okay, Naruto doesn't hate you for doing what you did. You couldn't just reject his feelings towards you in front of everyone. " Tsunade said while rubbing Sakura's back _

_"No you don't get it Tsunade-sama, I Love Naruto ! I just couldn't tell him because I was still confused and now that I couldn't tell him my feelings and I have to wait Five Years to see him. I don't think I can live like that !" Sakura shouted while crying_

_Tsunade was surprised, She always thought she loved Sasuke but hearing she loved Naruto.. Was just a big surprise._

_"Sakura he waited his whole life to just tell you he loved you, Now you have to feel how he felt and wait also. If you love him enough you'll wait for him forever." Tsunade said _

_"I know Tsunade-sama, I just miss him already.." _

_"We all do Sakura, We all do" Tsunade said still rubbing Sakura's back_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I just couldn't face her Tsunade Baa-Chan, It hurt me so much what she told me that day.. My heart was in pain. I need to leave and let her forget about me and find someone new because I didn't want to hurt her even more. " Naruto said while upset

"Doesn't matter Naruto ! She cried everyday, She wouldn't come out her house, she would ignore everyone. She was in a horrible state. She is just turning better but still horribly broken."

"I know, I feel sorry know, But I - " Naruto was cut off by Tsunade

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE, SHE LOVED YOU NARUTO ! SHE LOVED YOU SO MUCH ! SHE JUST WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!" Tsunade shouted

Naruto's eyes became wide. He really left her while she loved him and hurt her even more!

"She what.. ? She doesn't love me. She loves Sasuke !" Naruto said

" No Naruto, She was confused who she loved at first but by time she realized that she Loves You and only you ! " Tsunade said

"She know knows how I felt, I always chased after her and she rejected me and always was horrible to me. " Naruto mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Tsunade to hear

" And? You're the man here Naruto ! Stop acting like Sasuke and always looking for revenge and trying to make other people feel what you felt ! I thought you loved Sakura, I just don't want to see you become like Sasuke.. " Tsunade said yelling at Naruto

Naruto finally realized he was acting so immature, he needed to fix this now !

" You're right Tsunade Baa-Chan ! I need to see her right now ! Where could she be ?

" She is at the hospital, she is working but once she sees you I think she will forget about her job, Go on Naruto, go get her heart !" Tsunade said

" I will, Next week I will be back to take your position as Hokage ! Believe It ! " Naruto said while leaving

XXXXXX

Naruto was running to the hospital as fast as he could right now. He needed to see Sakura and apologize for hurting her so much again

Naruto finally arrived at the hospital and opened the door quickly. Once he opened the door . There was Sakura right in front of him.

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto said crying

"Naruto-Kun! " Sakura said surprised but crying as well. He finally returned

**Thats a wrap for this chapter ! Thank you for the views and reviews ! **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Haha , What do you think will happen next on " Naruto and Sakura Reunion!" **


	5. Naruto and Sakura Reunion

**Naruto and Sakura Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

**A/N: I know some of you've been complaining how I made Naruto and Sakura meet quickly or Making Naruto forgive Sakura quickly. One, I still have a lot of drama left between Naruto and Sakura about what she did. Two, I don't want to make this story long, It most likely will be 20-25 chapters, 30 chapters at most. **

XXXXXX

Naruto just bursted into the hospital and his eyes feel straight upon Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto said panting from running

"Naruto-Kun" Sakura said almost in tears because Naruto has finally arrived

Naruto was surprised by the added suffix "-Kun" added to his name but ignored it because they were more important things to worry about right now.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you without saying anything to you! I feel like I hurt you even more then I already have.. " Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto-Kun, lets move to somewhere more private, somewhere we can talk."

They went to a hospital room, They both entered the room and were just looking at each other

'He has changed so much ! I barely recognized him at first but he got even much more hotter and handsome then last time I saw him, not that he wash;t already hot back then. ' Sakura thought

Sakura has changed also but not drastically as Naruto but now she was a bit taller, Longer hair she decided she should grow it out. Her outfit was same as last time but now she wore a jounin vest over her original shirt. Her breasts got bigger, she looked much more mature.

'Sakura-Chan has changed not so much but she looks much more beautiful and her breasts got bigger.. " Naruto thought and started turning red

Sakura noticed him turning red and noticed him also looking at her body, she also turned red once she found out why Naruto turned red.

Finally Naruto spoke

"Sakura-Chan, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you.. I broke your heart even more. I left you heart broke, I didn't even tell you I was leaving. I only thought about how I felt and never even thought how you would take it. " Naruto said looking away

Naruto continued "But I still feel like I didn't deserve what you did to me.. I always loved you and followed you. Even when you rejected me I still never gave up, But that day when I confessed that day to you. When you said I can't Love You and You still Love Sasuke … My heart broke into millions of pieces.. "

Sakura realized awhile ago that she broke Naruto's heart that day too. She never forgave herself.

Naruto wasn't finished " I even cried for you that day, I felt like My heart was slowly breaking and breaking.. Everyday in my training my heart felt pain and it never stopped. I still feel that pain.. How could you do this to me? Yes I'm to blame too but I never hurt you like you did to me.." Naruto was finally finished

Sakura started crying, she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun, I know I've caused you more pain then you ever caused me but you shouldn't be blaming this all on me ! I loved you Naruto-Kun ! I just couldn't bring myself to believe It, I was a selfish girl back then ! " Sakura shouted

"And I love you too Sakura-Chan ! But you need to find someone new, I cause you too much pain ! I don't want to see you hurt anymore ! Did you try to find someone new ? " Naruto said

Sakura was now angry " What do you mean 'find someone new' ? How could I find someone new when I love you Naruto-Kun? " Sakura shouted

"I know you love me Sakura-Chan but you've to forget about me ! This can't be happening between me and you ! I've loved you since the day I met you, It hurts me to think of hurting you even more Sakura-Chan ! " Naruto said , he started to leave

"NARUTO-KUN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU ! I HAVENT SEEN YOU FOR FIVE YEARS ! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS !"

Naruto turned around and smiled but it was fake

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan but this is for the good, I'm so sorry " Naruto started to cry and he left

'Im sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto said to himself while he gritted his teeth

Sakura was in another horrible state, she finally met Naruto after Five Years and now he is leaving from her life… She slept on the hospital bed because she just couldn't move herself. She was crying .

A Nurse finally walked in to see what happened because Naruto stormed out the room and left without looking at anyone

"Sakura-sama" The Nurse said

Sakura didn't even move

"Sakura-sama, we need you back at work. "

Sakura got up but you couldn't see her face but new she was crying. She just walked out the room and walked out the hospital and started to walk home not even looking up once. She finally reached her house and once she closed her door she burst into tears and cried herself to sleep.

XXXXX

Naruto left home after that situation. He wasn't in any mood to see anyone. So he decided he would just go to sleep. But he couldn't go to sleep, the situation earlier today with Sakura was on his mind right now.

'I think I went too far… I should've at least listened more to her reasoning.. but I was just too angry.' Naruto was thinking

He heard a knock at his door, It was 2 in the morning.

'Who would that be? Why is someone knocking on my door this late?'

He finally reached the door and he opened. He was surprised to see Sakura at the door. She was a mess. You could see she didn't go to sleep either and cried all day.

"Sakura-Chan, What are Y-" Naruto was cut off from Sakura, What she did surprised him

Sakura went in for hug, she needed this hug. Naruto just returned the hug and they stayed like that for another 10 minutes

Finally they broke apart and Sakura decided to talk

"Naruto-Kun… I'm really sorry for what I've done to you… will you please forgive me. I can't keep living like this.. I need you to forgive me!" Sakura said

Sakura was now crying again. She pushed her head onto to Naruto's chest and cried and cried and cried. She just hoped that Naruto would forgive me.

**Thats a wrap guys ! This chapter wasn't really exciting but I told you that more drama would come . Anyways thanks for the reviews and advice. Next chapter is gonna be longer. And major events will be held and we will finally know where Naruto and Sakura will stand.**


	6. Naruto Becomes Hokage!

**Naruto Becomes Hokage !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**A/N: Thanks for the views. Please Review ! I need reviews to keep continuing this story! Also, I posted a poll on my page, Should I start another story now? or after I finish this one first. Thank you again. **

XXXXXX

Naruto was in his thoughts for a while. He was thinking what he should say to Sakura. He Loved her and he knows that she loves him but she hurt me too much, she needs to feel the pain he felt. 'But I can't act like Sasuke! I can't seek for revenge.. Thats what eventually lead to his death when I killed him during Five Year training. I still haven't told Sakura-Chan I killed Sasuke…' Naruto remember the time he killed Sasuke

**FLASHBACK**

_"Naruto, Why do you keep chasing after me ?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto_

_"Because I need to bring you back to Sakura-Chan! I promised her and I can't go back on my words Sasuke! "_

_"Fuck Sakura! I never loved her! She means nothing to me ! My only mission is to kill Itachi and get revenge for the Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke said_

_That made Naruto angry.. Real Angry. Naruto started to get mad, he couldn't control his anger toward Sasuke right now. The Kyuubi finally toke over him and Naruto just went rampage _

_Naruto was hit Sasuke back and forth, sending _**Bijuu bombs **_towards him. Naruto finally toke control and turned back to normal. Sasuke was severely injured and Naruto was completely exhausted . _

_"Sasuke stop this now ! Just peacefully come back to Kohona with me." Naruto managed to say_

_"I can't.. not until I complete my goals." Sasuke was near to death_

_"Then I have to do what I never thought of doing Sasuke.. Sorry Sasuke but If you don't come back with me.. I .. Have to Kill you ! " Naruto said_

_Naruto formed a _**Rasengan **_, he got up and was walking towards Sasuke _

_"I'm sorry Sasuke.. Goodbye my friend.." And with that Naruto hit the _**Rasengan **_into Sasuke's heart ripping straight through him and finally ending his life_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto finally broke away from his thoughts and finally said something to Sakura

"Sakura I'm sorry.. but I killed Sasuke during my Five Year training.." Naruto said quietly but enough to heard by Sakura

Sakura was shocked right now, she couldn't believe what she just heard from Naruto

"You.. K-killed Sasuke.. ? "

"Yes Sakura-chan.. he wouldn't come back to the village with me so I had to end his life once and for all.. Im so sorry.." Naruto started crying

Sakura was still shocked but she didn't really care right now. All she wanted is Naruto right now.

"It's okay Naruto-Kun. He needed to be stopped.. I'm shocked from what you did but all I care right now is being with you and for you to forgive me " Sakura said still in Naruto's hands

"Sakura-Chan I forgive you.. Its okay what you did… I wanna be with you too. I love you Sakura-Chan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't handle a day not being with you.. It hurt me so much everyday when I was away but finally you're in my arms. I love you my beautiful Hime. " Naruto said hugging Sakura tightly

"Naruto-Kun, I wanna also spend the rest of my life with you ! I love you so much my handsome Ninja. "

Naruto slightly pushed Sakura so he could face her, they both were staring into each others eyes, Naruto went closer to Sakura's lips, They came closer and closer. And finally They met each others lips with a passionate kiss which felt like it lasted for years. They finally broke apart

"I love you Sakura-Chan."

"I love you Naruto-Kun."

They went to Naruto's room, they both were exhausted and need to go to sleep. They both feel asleep in each other arms.

XXXXX

It was already morning, Naruto and Sakura fell asleep together. Naruto finally woke up first and he opened his eyes and noticed Sakura's head laying on his chest with her hand on his chest also. He turned a bit red and finally realized that he actually liked it like this. Sakura finally started to wake up. Sakura opened her eyes

"Good Morning Beautiful " Naruto said while smiling at Sakura

Sakura noticed what position she was in but didn't care because she also liked it.

"Good Morning Handsome." she was smiling for the first time in awhile

Naruto decided he didn't need a week to get settled. He didn't wanna be selfish but he just wanted to take the position as Hokage as soon as possible. So he decided he would go to Tsunade and tell her its time.

"I need to get up and take a shower Sakura-Chan, I have a meeting with Tsunade Baa-Chan. Its important. You can come with me if you want."

"Aw I don't want to leave from this position with you. I wanna spend more time like this." Sakura said pouting

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan there will be more " Naruto said winking at Sakura

She got the message and she smiled back. Naruto kissed her and got out the bed and hearing a groaning sound from Sakura, all he did was laugh lightly.

"You better get up also if you wanna come with me. I'll take a shower and we can head off. " Naruto said whiling entering the bathroom but stopped at the door and turned around " Or you could join me in the shower" Naruto said trying to tease Sakura. Sakura just turned cherry red.

"I'm joking Sakura-Chan" Naruto said and entered the shower. While Naruto was entering Sakura said something under her breath which Naruto couldn't hear "It's not that.. I would love to join you.."

Once Naruto came out with just his ninja pants on and his scandals on already. He didn't have his shirt or jounin vest on yet. Sakura just started at him. 'Oh my god look at that body.. Its so sexy !" Sakura said now with dirty pictures in her head. Naruto noticed her staring at him. All he did was smile. Naruto was finally ready so was Sakura.

"Alright lets go." Naruto said while getting out of his house

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Hokage tower. Naruto knocked on the door. Tsunade said "Come in" The door opened and Naruto and Sakura entered. They were holding hands

"I see you guys made up and now are together" Tsunade said smiling

"Yes Tsunade Baa-Chan." Naruto said while kissing Sakura's hand

"Anyways what are you two doing her ? " Tsunade said confused

"Naruto I thought you said you had a important meeting with Tsunade-sama." Sakura also confused

"Tsunade Baa-Chan I'm ready to take the position as Sixth Hokage!" Naruto said. Sakura was surprised and Tsunade was smiling.

"What do you mean take the position as Sixth Hokage? " Sakura was now really confused

Tsunade decided to explain. "Sakura the reason Naruto left for training was to become Hokage. We discussed this matter Five Years ago that once he finished his training he would become Sixth Hokage. I see Naruto didn't tell you anything about this." Tsunade said

"Yea I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to be a surprise but I decided that Sakura should know before I became Hokage." Naruto said

"I see… ANBU!" Tsunade said. An Anbu appeared with a cat mask. " Yes Hokage-sama ? "

"I need you to gather every Villager and bring them her outside the Hokage tower. We need to announce Naruto as the Sixth Hokage and his heritage." Tsunade said

The Anbu was surprised because no one other then the elders, councils and the Hokage herself knew of who the Sixth Hokage was.

"Hai!" and the Anbu was already off

"Again now why do you need to announce his heritage.. I thought he was a Orphan" Sakura said looking at Naruto

"No, His father was the Fourth Hokage also known as Minato Namikaze and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. " Tsunade said. Sakura was surprised.

"Oh. I'm glad that Naruto had great parents" Sakura said looking at Naruto smiling. Naruto smiled back

XXXXX

The villagers were gathered around the Hokage tower. The Konoha 11 was gathered and all the Jounin and Anbu were gathered also. They were all talking but once the Hokage appeared with the elders beside her. They became quiet.

"Today I Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage of Konoha step down as Hokage !" Every villager gasped, they were surprised.

"But today also marks the new era of the Sixth Hokage. I hear by announce Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as the Sixth Hokage !" Everyone was surprised again that Naruto was the son of both Minato and Kushina.

Naruto appeared with Sakura by his side. Naruto ha his custom made cloak on that Sakura gave him Five years ago and the Hokage hat. Everyone noticed him appear.

"I Naruto Namikaze will protect the village with my life. Today Konoha enters a new era ! A era with Piece ! No more shall people die, no more shall people lose their close ones. I promise you under me you all will be safe ! " Naruto shouted looking at the crowd

The crowd started cheering and shouting "NARUTO". Tsunade was happy she was tearing up. 'Those words finally became true! Congratulations Naruto! You'll make a great Hokage!' Sakura was also crying ' Congratulations Naruto, I hope we stay like this forever."

**Thats a wrap for this chapter. Thank you again ! Please review! It will help a lot. Again vote on the poll and once the poll ends I'll post another poll saying which story I should start. Next chapter will be where the Kage summit will Play.. I don't have to it all planned out like why the Summit happens. So tell me how I should fit it in the story. Thank you ! This is the longest chapter I ever did so far !**


	7. Kage Summit Part 1

**Kage Summit Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

**A/N: Guys please Review ! I need reviews to keep going on with this story ! And vote for the poll on my profile. Thank you for JTW2014 for reviewing on my last chapter. He gave some ideas.**

XXXXX

Naruto was already tired of all these paperworks, he was already signing and doing a lot of paperworks. ' Now I know why jiji and Tsunade Baa-Chan were always stressed out ' Naruto thought laughing lightly because this was just the beginning. Naruto heard a knock on the door.

Naruto said "Come in" A Anbu entered and said "Kumo Nins are here to discuss a issue, they said its important." Naruto looked at the Anbu " Let them in" Then the Kumo Nins entered. He saw girl with blond hair with fairly large breasts, a girl with dark red hair and looked a bit tom boyish and lastly, a guy with white hair and a sword strapped to his back.

"Greeting Hokage-sama, we have came here behalf of Raikage-sama. Recently there has been issues from Akatsuki, It seems that they haven't been defeated after all. We spotted many Akatsuki members outside our borders but interesting thing was that we didn't recognize any of them. Thats why Raikage-sama has a order a Kage summit to discuss matters." Samui said. Naruto was surprised he thought he killed the last Akatsuki member when he was away.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Madara Uchiha, Akatsuki is coming an end. We killed all your members and took back the bijuus. You can't do anything now, you're helpless. " Naruto said to Madara_

_"You think this last of us? This is just the beginning. The Akatsuki will never end" Madara said on the verge of death. Naruto and Madara had a battle. Naruto went into Nine tails mode. Madara couldn't handle Naruto._

_"I don't care what you say anymore. Goodbye Madara" Naruto said stabbing him and ending his life but before Madara died he muttered words that Naruto heard. "There are more of us. This is not the end to the Akatsuki." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Now that I think about it, Madara did say there is more of us and this wasn't the end of Akatsuki.' Naruto thought

"I see, then I'll be going to the Kage summit. May I ask , When and where is it being held ? " Naruto asked

"A week from now at Iron country, If you leave tomorrow You'll arrive just in time. Also, you can bring only two bodyguards. Thank you again Hokage-sama. I forgot to introduce myself I am Samui and these are my teammates Karui and Omoi." Naruto looked at all of them.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a week of time. You make take your leave." With that team Samui left and were already heading toward Kumo.

With Team Samui

"Hey Karui don't you think he is bit too young to be a Kage ? " Omoi said

"So? He amazingly hot, I hope he isn't taken so I can get my hands on that sexy guy." Karui said licking her lips

"Karui calm down, If we were talking about who would get him then you're out of the pictures. I'll happily take him from you. For I admit that he is also extremely hot." Samui said also licking her lips.

Omoi was just standing there. " When will all this end? I am tired of this " He said pouting

Back with Naruto

Naruto was thinking. 'Now more threat to the ninja world has come. Ugh why can't we have peace for a bit? I'm going to away for couple weeks. Sakura won't like it she'll try to come with me but I can't bring her." The Naruto called for an Anbu

"Yes Hokage-sama? "

"Send Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade Senju to my office immediately. " Anbu was already off

10 minutes later Tsunade and Kakashi came in. "What is it Naruto ? I can't get any peace, I was sleeping. " Tsunade said a bit angry.

"Calm down Tsunade Baa-Chan, I have important news. Kumo have spotted Akatsuki members but didn't recognize them outside their borders. Now the Raikage has called for a Kage Summit. " Naruto said

"Well isn't that a surprise , I thought you killed Madara the last Akatsuki member awhile back ago. " Kakashi finally spoke

"Yes I did but Madara did mutter something before he dies, He said 'There are more of us. This is not the end to the Akatsuki. ' and he died so I'm guessing the rest have finally made the move." Naruto said surprising both Tsunade and Kakashi

"And I need two bodyguards for my rip to the Iron country, I have chosen you both. You'll be escorting me to the Kage Summit" Naruto said smirking

Tsunade was first to say something " Really? I just came out of being Hokage and now I have to go the Iron Country to protect you.. So much work.." then Kakashi said " I'll happily go with you. "

"Okay we will be leaving tomorrow early in the morning. You guys are dismissed." Naruto said and Kakashi was off but Tsunade stayed

"Have you told Sakura yet? " Tsunade said

" No I haven't but I know she wont take it easily I just came back and I;ll be gone fore at least 2 weeks" Naruto said a bit nervous

"Well better tell her before she finds out herself because she wont like it one bit. "

"I know I know Tsunade Baa-Chan. No need to worry I can handle Sakura-Chan. I'll just give her something special tonight so she can forget about it ." Naruto said winking at Tsunade. Tsunade just smirked and said " You're growing up Naruto, It feels like yesterday you were begging me to come back to the Village and Now look at you.. Already Hokage and Have someone to spend the rest of your life with. I am truly Happy for you ! " Tsunade said smiling

"I know , I can't even believe it but soon I'll bring peace upon this world. You'll see. " Naruto said and Tsunade was already gone because she one what Naruto was gonna say

XXXXXX

Naruto was walking back to his house. Sakura was staying with him until They found a new house to live in. Naruto finally arrived home and entered the house. He noticed Sakura cooking something he went over to her and wrapped his heads around her waist hugging her from her back. Sakura felt his presence ands smiled

"I expected you come later, why did you come so earlier not that I'm not happy to see you." Sakura asked

Naruto was silent for a couple minutes then said " I Need to get ready for a trip to Kumo, There Is a Kage Summit being held in a Week. I am leaving tomorrow.." Naruto said upset

"Oh I see.." Sakura said moving from Naruto's grasp and went to the living room. Naruto knew she didn't like it " Sakura I know you don't want me to leave again but I need to go, It's and important meeting. " Naruto said while following her

" I Know but you just came back and now you're leaving again for at least 2 weeks. I want you to stay with me, I hate being alone without you. " Sakura said looking away from Naruto.

Naruto went up to Sakura and hugged her and whispered to her ears " I know how you feel Sakura-Chan, I don't want to leave again. Why don't we eat dinner then go upstairs and enjoy our time before I leave." Sakura was happy now she should at least spend the time with him before he leaves.

"Alright Naruto-Kun, Sit down and I'll bring the food. " Sakura went to get the food and soon she arrived. They ate their food and talked and catches up with everything.

**LEMON SCENE**

They finally arrived upstairs and once they entered the bedroom, Naruto started kissing Sakura his tongue going into her mouth. Sakura out a little moan she felt like she was in heaven right now. Naruto started to take off Sakura's clothes and Sakura started to take off Naruto's clothes. Finally they were naked. Sakura pushed Naruto down onto the bed.

"Let me show you what I learned from Tsunade-sama" With that she went down and started to suck on his member. Naruto started to moan here and there and finally he said " Sakura, I can't hold it in anymore. I am about to cum. " and then he let out a loud moan " SAKURAAAAA" White sperm came out and spread all over Sakura's face. She licked all of time off her face.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan taught you well. Now let me show you what Ero-sennin taught me." He spun Sakura around and now she was laying on her back. Naruto opened Sakura's legs and he started to lick her part she kept moaning. " Naruto faster faster, I;m about to.. OH MY GOD NARUTOOOO" she came and Naruto licked it all off.

Naruto was now ready to stick his member inside her.

"Are you ready Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said looking at Sakura

"Yes Naruto-Kun but go slowly this is my first time." Sakura said and Naruto said "Mine too"

Finally Naruto entered his member inside her at first she felt pain "Go slower It hurts ." Naruto finally entered Sakura and he started to go faster and faster . He couldn't control himself. "Sakura I'm gonna cum. " Naruto said and he went even faster and faster and he finally came with Sakura both of them said " NARUTOOO" "SAKURAAA" Naruto flipped over and now was laying with Sakura in the bed. They eventually fell asleep together

XXXXX

Naruto woke up early he didn't want to wake up Sakura so he got ready and wore he Hokage outfit. He was off to the gates but before he left he kissed Sakura on the cheek all she did was smile in her sleep. Naruto finally arrived and as elected Kakashi was late. Waiting for 10 minutes Kakashi arrived

" What took you so long? We need to leave as soon as possible." Naruto said to Kakashi

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I had to help a old lady cross the road. " Naruto already knew his excuses

"I already know all your excuses Kakashi-sensei and you don't have to be so formal with me" Naruto said

"Alright stop with the talking we need to leave now. " They were finally leaving off to the Kage Summit. And they were off.

**Thats a wrap for this chapter. Pleas guys review. That will keep me to continue this story. I need your support and vote on the poll on my profile. If I should start a new story now or when I'm finished wit this story first. Also, the lemon scene was the best, I'm sorry I'll make better ones in the future. Thanks again!**


	8. Kage Summit Part 2

**Kage Summit Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

**A/N: Guys I need you to review my chapters ! I can't making chapters if I don't get reviews. Plus, I'm gonna wait until I finish this story and then Start a new one. I'll post the story options with a brief summary in the next chapter.**

XXXXXX

Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi were currently traveling to the Iron Country for the Kage Summit that was issued by the Raikage himself. They have been traveling for a week already. They're almost in the Iron Country borders. Naruto decided to say something.

"So I heard the Kages have changed since last time I saw them. I imagine Gaara is still the Kazakage. I haven't seen him in years. " Naruto said smiling thinking back to the good old days with Gaara

" I believe so, Gaara is about your age right now, he has been a Kage for at least 8 years now. You still need to catch up to him Naruto" Tsunade said teasing Naruto

"Oh Tsunade-sama, I Think Naruto caught up to all of us. He surely surpassed his father. "

"Kakashi I know I'm just joking around with him. You've really grown Naruto, It feels like yesterday you were a Genin and now look at you the Hokage."

"I guess Tsunade Baa-Chan, I surely worked my ass off for this. Didn't come easy to me. " Naruto said

They kept walking and they finally arrived in the Iron Country, It seemed really big. They were just in time for the Kage meeting. "Here we are Naruto." Tsunade said

Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi entered the building. They were last. Mifune was still the instructor for the meeting. "Oh I see we have a new Hokage, It seems like you stepped down Tsunade Senju? " Mifune said

"I needed to, I was getting too old. Naruto here Is a better Hokage then me. He will surprise you." Then Mifune looked at Naruto Namikaze the Sixth Hokage ' He looks just like his father did. Lets see if he matches up with his father in the battlefield even we have heard man stories about this fellow.' Mifune thought looking at Naruto

"Shall we? " Mifune said guiding Naruto and the rest into the room. Once they entered Naruto noticed all the other Kages. The Raikage was Killer Bee the brother of the previous Raikage. The Mizukage was still Mei and the Tsuchikage was Kurotsuchi the Granddaughter of Onoki the previous Tsuchikage. Lastly, Gaara the Sunakage.

Once Naruto entered everyone looked at who entered. "I see you have arrived Hokage, We can now start. " Kurotsuchi said eyeing Naruto ' He is sure handsome' She was saying to herself

"Sorry for my lateness, I had other matters to attend but thats out of the way. We can start. " Naruto said sitting on his chair. Tsunade and Kakashi went behind the curtains for the bodyguards.

"Okay hello all Kage of the Hidden Villages. You may now take off your Kage hats and introduce yourselves. " With that every Kage put their hat on the table. The Raikage decided to start " Hello I'm the Raikage, Killer Bee holder of the 8th tailed beast." Then the Tsuchikage decided to continue " I'm Kurotsuchi the Tsuchikage " Gaara then said " I'm Gaara the previous holder of the 1st tailed beast. The Sunakage" Mei decided now to introduce herself " I'm Mei, The Mizukage" She said looking over at Naruto and winking 'He is very sexy, I Should taste him later' she said to herself. Naruto saw the wink but decided to ignore it "I'm Naruto Namikaze the Sixth Hokage. " Naruto said looking at everyone.

"Okay now that the introductions are over, lets get into business. This meeting was issued by the Raikage himself. " He paused then continued " Will you Raikage explain why you issued this meeting?" Killer Bee looking around and said " Couple weeks ago my men noticed Akatsuki members. Now before you say they got killed by Naruto himself couple years ago, but thing is we didn't recognize them. " Raikage said

Naruto decided to tell the Kages something " I know because they're different members that we never met. They are the other Akatsuki members that never showed their face. " Everyone gasped "May I ask Hokage how would you know all this ? " The Mizukage said

"Because when I was finishing off Madara Uchiha, he said something to me that I ignored. He said that there are more Akatsuki members that we have never seen. That are beyond the powers of this realm. Something we never face before and that it isn't the end to the Akatsuki " Naruto said

"I see but it still strange why haven't they shown themselves to world yet ? They seem like they're waiting for a specific time to strike and make them known to the world. " Gaara said smiling at Naruto as a show of saying Hello

Naruto notice that and smiled back " Thats what I'm curious about to. We have a new threat to this world. We should take caution and prepare for anything. We don't want them to cause another major threat to the Ninja World. " The Raikage said

Then out of nowhere and masked man came out of the dust in the room.( No this isn't Obito or "Tobi" ) The bodyguards came out right on time when the mysterious man appeared. Naruto decided to speak " Who are you ? What is your intention with us? "

The man with masked man said " We are here to eliminate you Naruto Namikaze. Then eliminate the Ninja World. You're a threat to us. As for who I am just call me Masuku "

**The new leader of the new Akatsuki has been reveled. His name is Masuki ( which is translated to Mask in Japanese ) And I didn't do the Rhyme that Killer Bee always does because I suck at doing Rhymes. Please Review this Chapter ! Please. Also Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't feel like writing today.**


	9. Kage Summit Part 3

**Kage Summit Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

**A/N: Hello sorry guys for not posting for awhile I just have not been in the mood to write any stories but finally I am so lets continue this chapter !**

XXXXXX

Everyone was on their guard, A mysterious man who claims to be named Musuku. "Why am I threat to you ? " Naruto said to the masked man "You've killed all our previous Akatsuki Members now we must annihilate such a person who would do this to us ! "

"You will not touch or get near the Hokage! Not at my watch ! " Tsunade Senju said "Oh isn't it the previous Hokage, why did you step down ? Too old perhaps ? " The masked man said. From that statement Tsunade grew a tick mark on her forehead " Calm down Tsunade ! He is just making you get angry. " Naruto said

" Back to the topic, from today the Ninja World shall know the greatest, the most powerful Akatsuki group ever ! We are nothing like the last Akatsuki ! You shall fear us, and for you Naruto Namikaze, you will be taken down soon. " The masked man said and then suddenly disappeared into the light

"So now we have a new threat to the Ninja World " the Mizukage said "Seems like it and we should take actions on protecting ourselves from them. We shouldn't make the same mistakes we did last time . " Raikage said " The Raikage is right, we should form a new alliance like the previous one ! We won't know when they will start moving so start early for the safety of it ." Gaara the Kazekage said

" Okay we shall from the second ever Shinobi Alliance, This time it shall last for a longer time period. We will need for every Kage to inform this news to your hidden village. We will have another meeting in couple months to discuss the plan and new ninja attires and Hitai which most likely be the same as the last Alliance ! " Mifune said

"We will all do that Mifune ! Also, the masked man said he will take the Hokage down soon. We should keep the Hokage on close eyes even more ! " The Tsuchikage said

"Tsuchikage-sama I can handle my own battles, You all know that already. " Naruto said " I am no weakling but this meeting is over i suppose. We will be meeting soon my fellow kages. " Naruto again said and motioning Tsunade and Kakashi to move. Soon the Hokage and his bodyguards were not there anymore " He moves fast just like his father " The Raikage said " He sure does like a fine hubby " Mei said licking her lips

"I heard he is taken by Sakura Haruno, Mizukage-same " Gaara of the sand said

"Thats a bummer ! " The Mizukage said pouting

XXXXXX

"That was a surprising meeting, I didn't even expect that. " Naruto said " Seems like you're calm about this situation, There is a masked man after your life Naruto " Tsunade said " I can take care of myself, I am no Genin anymore. Soon we will see the rest of the members " Naruto said

" We will see but it is good that now we have a Alliance with the rest of the other Major Villages, we shall feel a bit safer now " Tsunade said " Yes that is true and this time it will last longer ! " Kakashi said

XXXXXX

The group traveled back to Konoha, it took them at least a week or so. They have just arrived at the Konoha gates and once they arrive they see crowds of people waiting for them. "Greetings Hokage-sama" "Hope you had a safe trip ! " fellow Konoha civilians shouted

"Thank you, Thank you " Naruto said and waved at the crowd. They finally reached the Hokage building. "Greetings Hokage-sama, I hope you had a safe trip and all. " A Anbu said " Thank you 'Cat' , Tell all the council that we have a new Shinobi Alliance to go against the new Akatsuki, there will be another meeting in a month or so ! " Naruto said "Hai" And the Anbu was gone

"You could've told the council yourself Naruto " Tsunade said "I know but I don't really wanna deal with them right now. I need to go see Sakura " with that Naruto left a clone to take his place in the Hokage chair and left to see Sakura

"He really loves her" Kakashi said "He sure does " The scene changes to Naruto opening the door to his house. "Im back - " He was cut off from Sakura jumping on him and hugging him

"I missed you so much Naruto-Kun " Sakura said crying. Naruto noticed her cry and wiped her tears " I am sorry, I am here now " he said kissing her on the lips. They stayed kissing for a minute but felt like a whole eternity for both of them .

"So the major Hidden Villages are allies now. " Naruto said, Sakura was surprised "Really? why would that be ? " "It's because of a new threat to the Ninja world, the new Akatsuki and supposedly the leader is after my life, thats what he said at the Kage Summit. " Naruto said, " Oh my gosh, We should keep you safe. " "Sakura-Chan I am strong enough to protect myself. " Naruto said

" I know but we should still take caution… " Sakura said looking away "I understand and we will " Naruto said hugging her from the behind "Plus this alliance will last longer then the previous one " "That is great news, we will feel safe " Sakura said

"Sakura-Chan " Naruto said. Sakura looked up at Naruto "I love you, you are the most important person in my life. If they try to hurt in anyway, I will go after them myself and take them down. I will risk my life to just save you. " Naruto said still hugging Sakura "Naruto, I love you so much. You mean the world to me !" They went upstairs and eventually feel asleep in each others arms

**Hey guys, The Kage summit Arc was that and I have a question. Should I make Sakura have a baby ? Like when Naruto and Sakura had sex that night. Or I shouldn't ? I also might start a new story. Please review Thank you !**


	10. What ? A Baby ?

**What ? A Baby? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

**A/N: First of Thank you for every who reviewed last chapter and gave me advice and the people who PM me. I decided I will make them have a baby, please tell me a name for the baby. It is gonna be a boy. Lastly, I am gonna finish this story first then start either "time travel" "Naruto X Tsunade" tell which one. Thanks once again**

XXXXX

The sun was starting to rise, It was time for the 6th Hokage to wake up and get to his job "Naruto, Naruto Wake up… " Sakura said while shaking him . No reply "NARUTO ! " Sakura yelled. Naruto finally woke up "What Sakura? It's still early.. "

"If you haven't noticed no it's not, look at the time " Naruto looks over the clock 'It's six o'clock … WHAT? I suppose to be there already ! ' Naruto got up so fast, almost like the yellow flash. "Oh Sakura do you have any plans for today ? " Naruto said while putting on his clothes "Um no, not that I know of. Why? " Sakura said "Oh because me and you are going on a date tonight " Naruto said

Sakura blushed a little bit and said " Oh Naruto you don't have to" "Yes I do, meet me at the Hokages tower at six o'cock in the afternoon, don't wear anything fancy " Naruto said finally finished putting on his clothes " Alright cutie pie " Sakura said winking at him " Do you really have to go now ? I guess you aren;t gonna get some of this " Sakura said getting up and once she removed the covers she was was fully naked. Lets just say Naruto was bleeding on the floor.

He finally got up and said " Maybe tonight beautiful " Naruto said kissing Sakura on the lips and saint his goodbyes and Naruto left to the Hokage tower.

Once Naruto left, Sakura felt a bit sick and felt like she was gonna throw up. She went running to the bathroom. She eventually throws up into the toilet.

"Why is this ? All of a sudden.. It can't be.. Am I pregnant ? " Sakura said to herself

XXXXXX

'Ugh Tsunade Baa-chan isn't gonna be happy at all ' Naruto said to himself

Naruto finally arrived at the Hokage tower, he opened the door to his office. There he saw a very angry Tsunade "Naruto why are you late ? " Tsunade said " I am sorry, I guess I overslept " Tsunade wouldn't take that as a answer so she super punched Naruto through the Hokage tower " That's what he gets for being late.. sheesh he is Hokage, he should take it seriously. " Tsunade said

Naruto finally recovered and he went back into the office " What was that for ? " Naruto was a bit mad. "It was for being late Naruto ! " Tsunade said

"Okay, now lets get back with business. What do we have to do ? " Naruto said " Well remember we have that Kage meeting soon to finalize the plans for the Alliance "

"Ahh yes, almost forgot about that. Well this time I will need only one bodyguard and I'll bring Kakashi-sensei so you can run the village while I am tone . " Naruto said

"Of course Naruto.. " In Tsunades mind ' That bastard making me do Hokage job for him while he is gone, there was a reason why i retired from the postion ' Tsunade was a bit angry

Knock Knock

Naruto hears someone knock on the door " Come In " Naruto said. The door opens up to Sakura

" Naruto I have some big news ! " she said really loudly " Calm down Sakura, first catch your breath and then tell us your big news " "Oh hello Tsunade-sama " Sakura finally caught her breath " Now what is this big news Sakura-chan ? "

Sakura smiled and then said " I am pregnant Naruto, you're gonna be a father " There was silence in the room for couple seconds but felt like eternity. Sakura was getting nervous if Naruto wasn't happy that they were having a baby

Next thing you see is Naruto pass out . Sakura noticed and just smiled , she knew he loved the new big news. Tsunade chuckled "Oh Naruto, he is excited and happy that he is gonna become a father Sakura, also congratulations with the child " Tsunade said "Thank you Tsunade-sama, I know he does , I can't wait "

It took Naruto awhile to wake up, he finally woke up and he saw Sakura and Tsunade talking "What happened Sakura-chan ? " Naruto said while getting up from the floor "Oh Naruto-kun you're awake now, I told you we we're having a baby and you just passed out " Sakura said

"Oh yeah, I am so happy ! I can't believe we're gonna have a baby Sakura-chan! " Naruto said smiling

"Congraulations Naruto, you're gonna become a father ! " Tsunade said "Thank you Baa-chan, you're gonna become a grandmother " Naruto said " Haha I know , next thing you know you're gonna be a grandpa " Sakura was just looking Naruto, she knew he was gonna be the best father ever and she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him and their family

XXXXXX

Two weeks later

Today was the second Kage meeting and Naruto was ready to leave with Kakashi to the Cloud Village where it was being held "Alright Kakashi-sensei, are you ready ? " Naruto said " Like always " Kakashi said " Like always my ass " Naruto muttered to himself

He saw Sakura and Tsunade walk to them " Are you leaving to the Kage meeting Naruto ? " Tsunade said "Yes Baa-chan , I hope you take good care of the village while I am gone " Naruto said " Naruto I was the Hokage, I know how to take good care of a Village especially the Leaf "

Naruto finally noticed Sakura there, he went in for a kiss on her lips. They kissed for a whole minute " Oh stop it with the mushy stuff " Tsunade said " Oh Tsunade-sama I am just gonna miss Naruto-kun " Naruto hugged Sakura and whispered something to her ear that only she heard " When I get back we are gonna have our own fun , get ready sexy " Naruto whispered into her ears and winked at her and left with Kakashi . Sakura blushed a little bit for Tsunade to notice " I bet you both are gonna get it in once he gets back " " How did you know ?" Sakura said looking at Tsunade still blushing

"I know everything Sakura " and with that Tsunade left. Sakura thought to her self 'Come back safe Naruto-kun, I am gonna be waiting for you '

**Thats a wrap for the New Chapter ! Thanks for the reviews and advice ! The baby is gonna be a boy so tell me some good names ! Also, when I finish this story , I'll start a new story either about NARUTO X TSUNADE or a TIME-TRAVEL story ! Tell me ! Thank you again !**


End file.
